There is a correlation between the consumption of saturated fats and trans-fats with an increase of “bad” cholesterol (low density cholesterol or LDL) and a possible increase risk of cardiovascular disease. With the rising popularity of healthy food options, there is a emerging trend to limit the content of saturated fats and trans-fats in the foods we consume, and in particular in chocolate and cocoa confectionary products.